1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a music box, and particularly to a rocking ornament in a tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional music box, the music device therein is usually mounted in a specific chamber; one side of a music drum of the music device has an extended shaft to connect with an eccentric wheel; the outer edge of the eccentric wheel is mounted with a round shaft, which is connected with a guide member having a guide slot. The guide member has an elongate shaft extended above a housing; the elongate shaft is fastened with a rocking ornament. When the music box drives the eccentric wheel to turn, the eccentric wheel will pull, through the round shaft on outer edge thereof, the guide member to move up and down so as to have the ornament above the housing to move up and down; such art has been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,753, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,153 patent article.